Augmented reality technology is a new technology which develops based on virtual reality, and is an important branch of the virtual reality research. Generally speaking, the augmented reality technology is to generate the virtual object which does not exist in the reality using the computer graphics technology and the visualization technology. Then, the virtual object is “embed” into the real environment precisely. Next, the virtual object is integrated into the real environment to form a whole through the display device. The virtual information is applied to the real world to show a new environment with realistic effect to the user, so as to achieve the augmented reality. For example, AR technology can imitate or stimulate the real information (e.g. visual sense information, the sound, the taste, or the touching sense, etc.) which is hard to be felt within a certain time or space in the real world using the science and technology. Then, the stimulation is combined with the real world to be felt by the human sense, such that the sensory experience beyond reality is achieved.
In addition, in prior art, toys or teaching aids for children are generally divided. into traditional type, innovative type, entity type, virtual type, entertaining type, and educational type. Corresponding mainstream products include early learning machine, point-and-read machine, point-and-read pen, e-book/e-schoolbag, flashcards, computer educational software, and so on. Through horizontal comparison, traditional educational types of toys or teaching aids have very little fun. It is difficult to mobilize the initiative of kids. The high-tech educational types of toys or teaching aids are complicated to operate, and has a high requirement of cognition and operation for the user. The form of playing or teaching is not good enough to bring along family interactions. Moreover, most of those toys or teaching products do not have any innovation. A great number of products just copy similar products. On the other hand, in recent years, with the popularity of tablet computers and smartphones, many early learning software began to pay attention to the portable mobile platform. However, the tablet computer is not developed for children. On current market, there are also a lot of voices against children playing the tablet computer. Problems on focus substantially include: 1) since the size of the tablet computer screen is relatively small, staring the screen for a long time is likely to cause the diminution of vision or nearsightedness of children: 2) when using the tablet computer, bending the neck for a long time to look at it may also affect the development of cervical vertebra of children; 3) if the child starts playing the software game at an early age, not only he may lose the fun of playing real environment game, but also his interest in learning may be affected or reduced; 4) although the touch control tablet computer or the smartphone changes the traditional interactive mode using the keyboard or the mouse, the interaction between the child and toys or teaching aids remains in a two-dimensional plane, which has a low sensory experience.
In view of the above, it is necessary to design a handheld viewing device, which can combine the current AR technology with traditional children toys or teaching aids to achieve the teaching with pleasure, such that children can naturally correlate the language learning, the image recognition, and three-dimensional digital model together while viewing. Enhancing sensory stimulation and improving the efficiency of learning are urgent issues demanding solutions from persons skilled in the relevant art.